


Worth of the Demon Lord

by CircuitryDemon



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Additional Tags May Be Added, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, Talk of Suicide, it gets better though, touch starvation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircuitryDemon/pseuds/CircuitryDemon
Summary: After the defeat of Demise, Link is surprised to find Lord Ghirahim still lives, only ready to punch his own ticket.“What is a sword without a master?”In an effort to stop him, Link offers to become Ghirahim’s new master. Will this unlikely duo be able to reconcile, or will their differences be too much to bear?
Relationships: Ghirahim/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 87





	1. Chance Meeting

It begins on a cool summer night. With Demise and the return of destruction avoided for a year now, the demon king sealed away in the master sword and resting in the temple on the surface, a peace had spread over the newly rebuilt land. Small villages began to be built among the woods and sands and magma of the surface. At the main village of the woods, where Hylia’s mortal form and her chosen champion resided, Link awoke from his slumber. A soft breeze rolled into the open window of the little cottage the hero took home in, and Link breathed a soft sigh, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he began to prep for his nightly duties. He was a knight after all, and had taken it upon himself to be part of the nightly patrol to keep the village safe. It was a simple route he took; the perimeter of the village, into the woods, near the lake, then circle back. He sat up, stretching and hearing the delightful little pops from sleep muddled joints. He had the next two days off, thankful to have something to look forward too during a usually boring shift. Link tugged on his uniform, tying his now longer hair into a ponytail and flashing himself a smile in his mirror, he set off into the night.

Link refused to admit how uncomfortable the silence that came with a standard issue sword sat like a lead ball in his gut. 

He locked his door on the way out, glancing at his Loftwing that slept soundly in the stable near his home, a smile coming to his lips. Link walked over, patting the bird’s head- and smiling when it nuzzled his hand in his slumber- before turning and heading out onto the road. 

Usually, the night shifts are boring and quiet, save for the chirps of crickets and the small flickers of the lightning bugs that flitted along the multiple pathways. But as he grew closer and closer into the woods, an unpleasant silence had filled the forest. Nothing but the sound of his boots against the dirt and the occasional scurry of an animal filled the heavy air. Even he could tell something was wrong. He kept his hand on his sword in its hilt, blue eyes flitting from side to side as he silently walked down the path. With the disappearance of Demise and evil influence came the disappearance of moblin and lizalfos alike, if anything had come back…

All Link had to do left on his first patrol of the night was inspect the lake and its surrounding area, but as he drew closer the dread and unease seemed to fill the space and rest heavy on his shoulders. When he finally found its source, it felt as though all the air in his stomach was dragged out.

There, stood at a ledge and looking out to the inky darkness of the lake, was Demon Lord Ghirahim. Blood red mantle cast behind him and slightly fluttering against the wind, but lifeless on the ground. In his hand was his blade, dark onyx that reflected the light of the full moon. 

Link took a step, and he saw Ghirahim stand up a little straighter, a long grey ear perked up for only a moment, before he seemed to calm. 

“Come to gloat, have you?”

Link almost didn’t know what to say. He thought the lord had perished along with his master. He had seen him disintegrate out of Demise’s very claw.

“Speak or leave. I know you can speak. Mock me all you like, get it all out before the chance is gone.” He turned, and Link could immediately see something was wrong. That air of confidence Ghirahim held seemed to be gone, or at the very least in a weakened state. 

“What… What are you doing here?” 

Ghirahim scoffed. 

“To think I’ve sunk so low hearing you speak is a relief.” He sighed, “but that, even I do not know the answer. By all accounts, Master Demise is..” Ghirahim’s throat felt tight, but he pressed on. “Demise is gone. Yet I am still here as if it is some cruel joke by your _precious_ Godess.” His grip on his sword tightened, and Link gasped when in one swift motion Ghirahim turned his blade and offered it to Link, face unwavering as he was met with his own weapon’s business end.

“W-Wait hold on, what are you-“

“If I have no master then what kind of sword am I.” Ghirahim all but snarled, teeth grit. “Now take it. You’ve done it before, you can do it again. Either do it or leave me to my business.”

“.....I, no.” Link looked at him in bewilderment, but took the sword by its handle. Link dashed with a speed Ghirahim hadn’t anticipated and the lord watched as Link launched his sword directly into the inky black of the lake behind them.

“What on earth are you-“

“No no, what are _you_ doing??” 

“I have no pur-“

“That doesn’t mean you ask someone to cut you down!” Link put his hands on Ghirahim’s shoulders, hating the fact he was still taller than him. 

“You had no qualms about doing it before.”

“When you would have killed me instead! I had a friend to save and…” 

Ghirahim rolled his shoulders out of Link’s hands, pushing past him.

“Never mind you, then. Without a master, I have little use. What is the point of a sword without a person to wield it? Now out of my way.” 

Link’s mind began to scramble, he couldn’t just let Ghirahim walk away and-

“L-Let me be your master then!” 

The air hung heavy over them, Ghirahim turning his head. 

“So bold, hm? You think you really can compare yourself to the Demon King?”

“I defeated him, didn’t I? L-look, come back with me to the village. If you don’t want this by tomorrow morning, I’ll.. I’ll let you go, and you can do whatever you want. Deal?” 

Ghirahim paused at that. To think he would stoop so low as to be taken in by his own enemy. But…

“Lead the way then.”

With that, together they walked, Ghirahim watching as Link picked up his mantle, brushing off the dirt from the cloth and instead of just handing it to the lord, he held it. Link gave Ghirahim a soft smile as they walked. As they reached the village, a nervousness settled in Link’s gut but he walked on. It was still late, everything could be explained in the morning- if Ghirahim stayed, that is. 

He guided the lord into his home, watching Ghirahim look almost- for the first time, perhaps- confused and unsure of himself. It was like Ghirahim had never been in a dwelling such as this. 

“Are you hungry?” Link spoke up, seeing Ghirahim snap out of his own head. “I have some soup in the ice box.” 

“I… do whatever you want.” Ghirahim murmured, watching Link gently place his mantle on the couch in the room before disappearing behind a door. He heard slight rustling, before he brainlessly followed the sound, watching from the doorway as Link poured a bright orange liquid into a pot, the heat beneath it blazing to life as he turned the knob. He watched the hero stir, seeming to be lost within his own thoughts. Ghirahim took a deep breath, turning and walking out into the hallway. He couldn’t possibly let this human be his master, right…? He was a Demon Lord, for.. someone’s sake. He found himself in a bedroom that held the same air Link always did, smelling of fresh wood and seemed to bring to the lord a warmth he didn’t quite expect. Ghirahim stepped further in, running a gloved hand along the books on the shelf in the room, finding himself at the small duck sculpture at the end. 

“I made that recently, actually…” Ghirahim’s head snapped towards the door, seeing Link at its entryway with a bowl in his hand, a spoon tucked in his hand. They sat on his bed, Ghirahim taking the bowl, almost at a loss for what to do or even say. Wordlessly, the two sat together as Ghirahim ate, the two so wrapped up in their own heads they almost forgot what brought them back together in the first place. 

“You know, I.. I hope if.. if you decline the offer, you don’t perish.” 

Ghirahim scoffed, looking at him after swallowing a mouthful of soup. 

“And why is that?” 

“There’s got to be something better than wandering… wherever a spirit goes, ya know..” 

Ghirahim went silent at that, looking back into the half empty bowl. 

  
  


Minutes passed, and after a while Link took the empty bowl from him and left the room, only to come back to seeing the lord that had tried to kill him so many times fast asleep in his own bed. 

He didn’t even know Ghirahim _could_ sleep...


	2. The Decision

_ Fire and ash burned behind his eyelids, the CLANG of metal against metal, his back hit the floor before the agonizing pain of a sword landing straight into his chest flared through his whole body with a cry. Peeking open his eyes he expected the Hero, only to be met with a head full of fire, arm and sword raised with a crackle of lightning. _

_ "If you are no use to me, you may as well cease to exist."  _

Ghirahim awoke with a start, sitting up in the barely lit room. He looked around, the panic that ran rampant through his body slowly coming down from its high. Labored breaths evening out as he looked around, looking back to his hands, watching them close into fists before opening them again. It had to still be early, the sun not even in the sky yet, the night sky on its way out through the open window. He paused when he heard a snore, only looking over to notice the hero with his back against the side of the bed, his head leaned back on the mattress. He was still in his uniform.

_ Gods, he is an ugly sleeper. _

The thought came to Ghirahim for a mere moment, watching Link sleep with his mouth wide open, drool down his cheek and a snore sounding into the early morning. He found himself watching for more time than he would like to admit. Soundlessly, Ghirahim picked himself up off the bed, picking up the blanket that had been placed over him- when had that even happened- and placing it over the hero’s sleeping form. He looked away, a sigh leaving snowy lips before he turned and slipped out of the room. For a moment he merely wandered the hall, looking over pictures of the human and who he could only imagine was his friends, they looked… happy. Ghirahim shook the thought from his mind, continuing on his little exploration. The cottage itself was small, and wasn’t too lavish, but it seemed to almost fit his rival- if he could even call Link that anymore- perfectly. Ghirahim sighed, he was really going to let this happen, hm? He spent months trying to stop the pipsqueak from ruining all his plans, and now he’s crawling to him? It was almost insulting, he was an all powerful sword spirit!

A spirit with no master. 

Ghirahim grit his teeth. It had almost been perfect, Demise would have been back and all would have been right! Things could have been back to before the Goddess was around and ruined everything, how could this have happened to him. What was even the point of-

“You’re up early…”

Ghirahim’s head whipped from his trance, looking back to seeing Link, still sleepy eyed, but his hair was down and a mess at his shoulders. Link had awoken to see Ghirahim wasn’t in the room, almost following his footsteps to just see Ghirahim standing in his living room unmoving. 

“And not alone, it seems.” Link gave him a soft smile, seeing Ghirahim roll his eyes and cross his arms. 

“What does that even mean.”

“I think you know,” Link was looking at him with such… oh what is the word. Warmth? It was a look Ghirahim had never expected to see from someone he was so used to calling his enemy. Link looked out the window, his eyes lighting up. “Here, follow me.”

Link had turned, heading down into the hallway, and Ghirahim found himself following. At the end of the hall, perched onto the far wall, was a ladder, a hatch leading up through the ceiling. 

“An attic, sky child?”

“Not quite, come on.” Link smiled, climbing up it and opening the hatch to climb through. Ghirahim huffed, following up merely to see they were on the roof of the little cottage. He shut the hatch behind them when Link waved a hand, seeing the hero just sit down. “Come on, sit.”

“.....Why.” Less of a question and more of a demand. Link laughed at that, just patting the spot next to him. 

“Trust me, okay? I won’t bite.”

Ghirahim merely sighed, flipping his hair into place and sitting down next to him. They sat in silence, watching the sky slowly shift in color as day broke against the horizon of the forest. From their perch, they could see the rest of the village so clearly, knights coming home from the night patrols and others leaving for the morning shift. 

“What… what would have happened if Demise had won?” Link’s voice broke the silence first. At first, Ghirahim was at a loss for words. He wasn’t sure himself, but..

“Definitely not this, I can assure you.” 

“Would you have wanted that?” 

Ghirahim looked at him, rolling his eyes. 

“This is possibly the most I’ve ever heard you speak.”

That earned a laugh, and it bubbled in Ghirahim’s head. He’d never heard him laugh before… He looked back out towards the village, bringing his knees up to his chest and resting his chin on them. 

“I don’t exactly know. You really want to know?” He looked over, seeing Link merely nod, turning to focus more on the lord. “All I have ever known is orders. Raw and untapped emotions that I can barely control and told merely to deal with.” His awful temper, his vanity, his overconfidence and willingness to attack without thinking to the point of a possible recklessness, it made sense to Link why he was that way. The goddess created Fi so calculatory, so focused on facts and numbers. It only made sense for Demise to have created a spirit that was the exact opposite; a spirit so full of emotion it was possibly overwhelming. Without someone to help him keep him in check...

“I… I thought about you, more than I’d like to admit.” Link admitted. “During that whole journey, I was always sort of curious about who you were, what you were doing, and yet…”

“Aw, did you care about me?” Ghirahim smirked, turning his head now finally. “I’m honored, really.”

“Well, a little. More than I should about an enemy, I guess?” 

Ghirahim blushed at that, his attempt at breaking whatever soft feeling that bubbled up in his gut over this whole situation was more than feeble. He looked away again, not able to keep eye contact. Why was he being so open? How did it get to this so fast? It was like now that neither of them had an obligation to kill each other.. Link was so much more willing to be amicable. 

“Look, make fun of me all you want, what I’m trying to say is that we don’t have to keep fighting. You don’t have to take me up on my offer, but we don’t have to rip each other’s throats out on sight now. Demise would have ruined this land, I’m sure of it, and.. there’s beauty on the surface. You traveled just as much as I did, you of all people should be able to agree with that.” Link wasn’t looking away from Ghirahim and he could feel it, those eyes on him that made him feel the smallest he had ever felt in his whole existence. 

The sun had begun to rise, bathing the surface and the woods of Faron in its warm embrace, waking up its inhabitants slowly but surely. Ghirahim shut his eyes, taking in the warmth of a sun that had almost been overtaken by darkness. A darkness  _ he  _ almost brought upon the world. 

“You don’t want to be my master, you’re only doing this so I won't perish.” 

“If it means so much to you to have someone giving you orders, I’ll do it. You do things for people if you care about them, you know.” Link crossed his legs. Ghirahim had opened his eyes again, looking at him in almost disbelief. “If it were up to me, I’d just have you live here, but you want a master so badly-“

“I’m going to turn you into a pariah.” 

“I’m willing to make that sacrifice.” Link gave him a smile, scooting himself a little closer, much to Ghirahim’s chagrin. He himself knew taking in Ghirahim was big. Zelda, hell,  _ anyone  _ who was involved with the hero’s journey wouldn’t trust Ghirahim as far as they could throw him. But as bad of a person as Ghirahim was, and despite all the trouble the demon had put him through, Link was someone who believed in second chances, as odd as that may sound. Ghirahim looked back to the sky, clenching his fists for a moment before he relaxed. 

“...Alright. But I’m not giving you ownership on the roof of your house.” 

Link laughed a little at that. 

“You thought it over.”

“Hush.” Ghirahim said it quicker than he would have liked. “If we’re doing this, we’re doing it properly. You may be a bumpkin from the sky but youre getting the honor of a sword spirit bestowed onto you.” He chuckled, “Don’t make me regret this decision and maybe this will work.”

“Lead the way then.”

Back down the ladder, Ghirahim detoured to put his mantle back on, and back into the forest the two traveled, Ghirahim leading them as they walked in relative silence. Many animals kept away from them, and as they entered the forest Link was slowly getting more and more of an idea of where he was being taken. Passing through a tunnel and down the dirt pathway to a part of the forest rarely touched by man, they approached a temple.

“The Sky Haven Temple..” Link murmured, earning a laugh from Ghirahim. 

“Seems like you  _ do  _ have a good memory in that brain of yours, hm? Now if you’re a good boy and follow me, it’ll be a simple in and out.” He walked forward, pushing the heavy stone doors open and heading into the temple. The whole place brought a deja vu to the both of them, even more so when they found themselves in the main chamber, a blue hue covering the entire room from the sconces on the walls, and Ghirahim chuckled to himself. “I feel as though a return to our first meeting place would be a proper place. Much nicer than your own personal dwelling.” 

He stepped forward into the center of the chamber, tossing his mantle off his body. Only now did Link notice the soft white scar that riddled itself on Ghirahim’s sternum. Ghirahim met eyes with him as his form shifted, rich dark brown metal shifting over his usually pale skin, a soft red glow coming from the slightly cracked gem on his chest. 

Link was really doing this... 

“Come forward.” 

Link did as asked, swallowing thickly as Ghirahim took his hands and placed them onto the gem on his chest. It was warm, thrumming like it had a heartbeat. 

“You can feel it, don’t you.” 

The words made Link blush, because as wild as this situation was.. He could. That if he just made the right motion, he’d be pulling a sword straight out of Ghirahim’s chest. He remembered how Demise did it, almost shuddering when he remembered Demise had just ripped it out of him without so much as a hello or a thank you. That laugh that Ghirahim had let out seemed to still haunt him. 

“What’s going to happen to you.” Link looked up at him, blue meeting pure white. Ghirahim laughed softly. 

“Again with the worrying about me. If you’re going to do this you’ve got to trust me, if just a little.” He smirked, putting one of his hands on Link’s. Link looked down at them, nodding. No words had to even be said from then on, and slowly Link moved his hands back at Ghirahim’s motion, feeling a handle begin to materialize in his very palm. Link had shut his eyes, focusing on carefully retrieving the sword from Ghirahim’s very being. Ghirahim’s hold on his wrist went slack before letting go, and when Link opened his eyes, Ghirahim was gone, but in his hand was a shiny black sword. Smaller than when Demise wielded it, but it was the very same sword. 

He looked at the metal, swallowing thickly. Part of him felt like he shouldn’t even be holding this sword, but… he was. Then, out came Ghirahim, back to his usual pale self but floating above Link upside down. His hair was completely out of his face, and Ghirahim was looking at him with that old confidence he was used to seeing. 

“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance,  _ Master _ Link…”


	3. The Champion and the Sword

The walk back home was uncomfortably silent, the morning having come and gone, and the walk back was turning to the afternoon in a gentle roll. Link could tell that becoming Ghirahim's swordsman was a good thing for the demon. He seemed to be a little better, standing straighter as they walked. But he could tell Ghirahim was thinking. Neither quite sure what to say to the other. Going through backroads barely touched by man, Link knew this couldn't stay hidden forever, but he wanted to make sure it was all known on his own terms. Their own terms. When they had stepped into Link's home, away from potential eyes and ears, did it really hit Link what he had done. 

He, Hylia's chosen champion and protector of the Surface, was now the master to Demon King Demise's sword spirit. He was in command of the very demon who almost plunged the world into darkness. 

A weapon without mercy. 

"Ohhh my gods." Link murmured. Oh how was he going to tell Zelda.. 

"What is it?"

Link looked back to Ghirahim. 

"Zelda's going to freak out." Link looked at him in slight annoyance when Ghirahim was very visibly confused. "You tried to steal her soul."

"Oh, her!" Ghirahim pursed his lips, tapping his chin. "I warned you about this, mr hero." He smirked a little, only dropping it when he saw Link was actually worried. He sighed, flipping his hair into place. ”You want to speak to her alone? As much fun as it would be to grace her with my presence, I’m sure you want to be on some sort of good terms with her?” 

“I… can you handle that?” Link pulled his lip between his teeth. Ghirahim furrowed his brows, shooting a look to the other of almost an insulted tone.

“What exactly does that mean..?”

“I… Look, I don’t want you to be exactly alone at the moment.” Link’s eyes widened when Ghirahim scoffed. “It’s not that I don’t trust you!”

“If you didn’t trust me to some extent, you wouldn’t have done all this. I’m not some babe that needs constant supervision, I’ll be fine.” Ghirahim rolled his eyes, too tense for Link’s comfort, but he knew pushing any further wouldn’t be good. “Go speak to your Goddess.” 

Link sighed at that, running a hand through his hair, but with a nod he turned. At the door he paused, turning his head. 

“I’m not the one who stood in my living room and was stuck in his own head.”

With that, Link left the home, heading towards Zelda’s own cottage. 

Ghirahim sighed the moment Link left, cursing silently. He hadn’t been his master for even a day and already he was combative. He slumped down onto Link’s couch, summoning up a small dagger and merely turned it between slender fingers, watching as the metal of the small blade caught the light from the window. He knew why Link didn’t want him to be alone and he hated to admit it got under his skin. He was a Demon Lord for Someone’s sake! He was strong and powerful and awe inspiring! Ghirahim didn’t need to be babied because he was… alone. 

He really was alone, wasn’t he?

It was pitiful, and made him feel all kinds of weak. He looked up at the ceiling, brows furrowed. Was this a mistake? Ghirahim had come to terms with the fact Demise was gone, his one and only chance was destroyed before his very eyes, and yet.. He was still here. It felt like some cruel joke. It wasn’t like Demise sent him back to the mortal realm as some sort of punishment, right? Demise had always cared about him! Sure the Demon King was brash and self important but he had cared about him! Hadn't he…? Ghirahim stood, the small dagger disappearing in his hands. Again, he found himself back in the hero’s room, sitting at the desk chair and finding himself sinking into the cushions. He should have gone with Link, his head was spinning and he hated to admit there was a comfort than came from the small dwelling. He felt himself starting to grow tired, eyes starting to shut as he began to nod off. Ghirahim only hoped however Link was going to deal with the Goddess, there wasn’t too much wrath.

  
  


Link found himself stood at her door, not able to bring a hand to the solid wood door that separated him and the woman he’d considered a sister. 

_ Hey, Zelda! It’s great to see you! Hey, remember the guy who almost killed you trying to bring back the King of Darkness? Well! He’s living with me now! And he’s my sword! _

Zelda was going to kill him, this was a bad idea, maybe he could just hide Ghirahim for a little or-

“Link?” 

Zelda was behind him, a basket in her arms full of vegetables and one or two potions. 

“Zelda!” He practically shouted, blushing brightly. Link coughed, “I’m sorry, I thought you were home.”

“I went to the market today, Luv told me if I came by she’d have some of her special voltfruit soup ready.” Zelda gave him a smile that made Link feel so horribly guilty. “Is everything okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“O-Oh everything’s okay! I uh.. I needed to talk to you about something. It’s.. It’s pretty important.” 

Zelda blinked, lips pursed but she nodded. 

“Of course, that reminds me I have something to give you. It came up in this morning’s patrols and I think you’re going to want to see it.”

Zelda moved past him, unlocking her home and Link sat at the table. On the table was something wrapped up in cloth. She had taken to putting away her groceries as she spoke. 

“I suppose I should explain, someone from Lake Faron gave Pipit that when he was on his morning patrol. I… I’m hoping its left over from the journey, and not something bad to come.” 

Lake Faron… Link’s stomach sunk. With slightly shaking hands he untied the cloth, going pale when he saw that deep onyx sword.

_ “I have no purpose without a master… You’ve done it before. You can do it again.”  _

“I… I threw this into the lake.” 

“I get what happened was bad but even so, come on, Link.” Zelda laughed nervously. “You threw a whole sword… uh.. well..  _ His  _ sword into the lake?” Link had gone silent, fumbling for words in his head, watching as Zelda grew more and more tense the more Link stayed silent. She leaned against the kitchen counter, hands fidgeting with the towel she took out of her basket. “He’s back, isn’t he.”

“Zelda, I can explain. It isn’t what you're worried about.”

She scoffed. 

“I almost get my soul taken and fed to some monster and he’s allowed back on the surface? What kind of twisted joke is the Goddess playing..”

“He tried to end himself.”

Zelda paused, prompting Link to keep going. 

“I-I was on my nightly patrol when I saw him there. Not some weird magic or anything, he was just there. I’m pretty sure if I hadn’t shown up he would have been the sword at the bottom of the lake. But when he saw me he tried to make me strike him down a-and I couldn’t, and.. uh..” Link stumbled over his words the moment he made eye contact with Zelda. It was the first time he ever saw her look at him with a sadness and hurt he couldn't take. “I’m.. I’m now his master. Not Demise.”

She shut her eyes, taking a deep breath and rubbing her temple. 

“Where is he now?” 

“At my house.”

“You’re going to explain everything to me, how you got to this point. Right. This. Second.”

With Zelda’s order, he did exactly that. He started from the beginning, from their journey. While Zelda had Impa, Link was so lonely with his own thoughts. From the moment he had met Ghirahim he knew something was different. At the time he wasn't sure there was  _ any _ good in the demon lord, the man had a sword aimed at him since day one for Hylia’s sake. But on the nights when he would be camping out, tired and battle torn, waiting for morning to come in the wilderness, he found himself thinking of the demon, that maybe if their circumstances were different, things wouldn’t have played out the way they had been. He knew Ghirahim had been lieing when he said he forgot his name, and that he was traveling alone like he was. Was he as lonely? Ghirahim was so emotional every time they met, was he ever happy to just see another soul that wasn’t a bokoblin? He hated to admit that he did care about Ghirahim, they were supposed to be enemies. One of them had to lose at the end of the day , and Link had known there was too much at stake to lose. So when he saw Ghirahim at the lake, he wanted to give him that second chance to do good. Now that he knew Ghirahim wasn't so tethered down, he could possibly be good. 

By the time the two had been talking, the sun had rolled down. Zelda had made them both tea as Link told his whole story. She had been so focused on her own journey that she herself had never taken into consideration how solitary Link’s quest had been, even with Fi at his side. Fi was a friend, yes, a cherished one, but she was serious and stern, and when she was in the sword, Link’s only companion was his own thoughts. In a way, it was almost good that Link had met the demon.

“This is crazy, you know that, right?” Zelda sighed, looking out the kitchen window to the twilight of the outside. “What if this is some trick?”

“I… I don’t think it is. What I saw that night..”

Zelda looked back into her tea, finished at this point, slight puddles at the bottom of her cup that she missed.

“I don’t trust him.”

“I know that.” 

“Whatever happens, I’m putting it as your full responsibility.”

“I take full responsibility. I wouldn't put the town, or the surface, in danger.”

“I know you wouldn’t.”

  
  
  


When Link returned home, twilight was slowly beginning to be overtaken by the night’s embrace, the slight chirping of crickets ringing amongst the crunch of dirt beneath his boots. The sword Zelda let him take back felt like a heavy weight in his hands. The lights in his house were on, and he took a deep breath as he entered the home, surprised to find it quiet. Silently, he walked around, checking the couch in the living room and the kitchen. When he hit his own room he saw Ghirahim asleep in his chair. Quietly he set the cloth wrapped sword on the desk nearby. He sighed, quietly taking some loose clothing out of his closet and changing in the bathroom. Link would have felt awful if he woke Ghirahim up. He made dinner, enough for Ghirahim when he woke up, and sat at the table with his thoughts. She.. she took it better than Link expected, he had expected screaming, crying, maybe even hitting. But instead, despite being hurt and angry, she still trusted Link not to muck everything up. He couldn’t destroy that trust.. 

When dinner was finished, his loftwing fed, and drowsiness started to hit Link from every angle. He stretched, taking a shower, letting the anxieties and dread from the day wash away, and he headed to bed afterwards. Giving Ghirahim one last look before falling into his own slumber.

_ All eyes are on him. One wrong move and some scheme could be triggered, an opening for attack. Zelda, Groose, all of the surface was watching him. A hand on his cheek, running softly through his hair, not so much as so many eyes but one solid set of them.  _

Link awoke in the middle of the night to see Ghirahim was up, sitting on the side of his bed, looking at the night sky. 

“What are you doing up…?” 

Ghirahim’s ear flickered at Link’s sleep riddled voice. Not fully awake but not still asleep either. 

“I’ve had enough sleep to last a lifetime, Link.”

Link sat up, rubbing his eye. 

“Have you just been sitting here?”

“I’m supposed to protect my master, am I not?”

"Well you can, you don't have to just sit here." 

The truth was, having someone nearby was grounding to the demon. Link stretched, pursing his lips. 

"Lay down."

Ghirahim perked up, looking back at him. 

"I'm not gonna feel comfortable with someone watching me while I sleep. At the very least, lay down." At that point Link rolled his eyes, laying back and pulling the sheets over, but he did scoot to the side to make room. He shut his eyes, suppressing a chuckle when he felt a weight settle in next to him. He peeked open his eyes, seeing the lord was stiffly just laying on his back, eyes up at the ceiling. This felt so foreign to the demon lord. It wasn't like he wasn't a tactile person, but he usually only did it to get the upper hand. It was confusing, alien, he'd never..

"You've never let your guard down, have you." 

Link spoke, making Ghirahim look over in annoyance. 

"I so have." 

"Oh really? That's why you're so tense?" 

Ghirahim actually blushed, sitting up. 

"This is ridiculous. You couldn't simply just let me be? I was perfectly fine keeping watch for you, I'll have you know." 

Link rolled his eyes. 

"I'm just trying to say, you don't have to worry about a knife in your back. But do whatever, it's late." He settled back in, facing Ghirahim but his eyes shut. Ghirahim pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth. At first he just watched, looking back towards the door before back to Link. 

A small smile came to the hero when he felt that weight settle in, only now it was much closer, feeling the tickle of hair against his chin and a warm breath against his collar. He brought a hand up, resting it on the back of Ghirahim's head, gently petting the snowy locks, and earning a slight surprised sound. Link paused.

"Too much?" 

There was a silence for a moment before Ghirahim just huffed. He didn’t dare admit how he didn’t want Link to let go, or that he rather enjoyed the soft rhythm of his hand in his hair. 

"It's.. it's fine. Keep going."

There was a long silence, Link resting his chin on his head. He knew he should say something, right? As comfortable as he knew Ghirahim had gotten, it was almost like he was holding on, a slight tremor through thin hands. In truth, Ghirahim loved the touch, even if he dare not admit it. When he touched Link during their journeys, part of it was to get some form of upper hand, but… 

_ That simple little red thread… _

He blushed, so completely unsure of what to do. Dare he sink into slumber, or should he stay up and keep watch from the warmth he didn't want to leave? Link was his master, it was what he had always been tasked to do. 

"Do you sleep normally?"

"It only got in the way during my duties." 

"Did you ever sleep during your time with-"

" _ Do not  _ bring him into this." 

No wonder he kept falling asleep. All that time overworking himself was catching up to him. 

"Well… now you'll be able to relax for once. I promise." Link felt Ghirahim settle into him more, body finally relaxing. Through the night the tables turned, and Link found himself staying up until he felt Ghirahim's breathing even out, an arm around his waist and sleeping soundly. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall can also find me on Twitter at Benny_Bizzare! I'm probably gonna make some art for this eventually ^^"

**Author's Note:**

> God I haven’t thought about these two in a LONG time, and then i suddenly got inspired after playing some Hyrule Warriors. Hopefully my years of rping as Ghirahim comes in handy, yea?


End file.
